


Sing For Me Charlie

by LydianLyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydianLyre/pseuds/LydianLyre
Summary: Entirely for my own self indulgent consumption.
Kudos: 1





	Sing For Me Charlie

While it can be certainly said that wolves are graceful, and humans nimble, neither of which would accurately describe a werewolf. Especially not one attempting to sneak back inside at an ungodly hour of the morning. I barely had a foot in the door before I heard my beautiful and understanding wife clear her throat, almost accusatory.  
"Aki-"  
"Don't 'Aki' me!". She was furious, tail puffed and teeth bared. The red lines on her cheeks brightened, as if the rage was making her deadlier. Though, it probably was.  
She whirled to me, her expression now cold. "Strip. Now."  
Ah. So it was like that, then. I quickly disrobed, knowing every second would only lengthen my prison sentence.  
At this, her eyes shone with hidden pride. Her puppy was so well trained. I got on my knees and ducked my head. Anything but total deferrence was forbidden after those magic words. I was only to speak when spoken to, now.   
"Good. Now, let's see..." I could hear a smile in her voice, as she walked to the closet. All sorts of odds and ends for our games were stored in there, picked up from our travels. With my head down, I had no idea what she would chose.  
"Head up," Akane said after a excruciating long wait. I was happy to do so, my long hair warming my now cold back. She quickly slipped on a leather collar. It was wonderfully smooth, with a metal circle at my throat made to attach to a leash. While she didn't attach any yet, I had no doubts she would- it was a favorite of hers. She paused, taking a moment to hold my chin up in an iron grip. Her eyes were predatory.  
"Now...stay still."  
With that she quickly went to work. Rough rope was tied around my wrists before being laced in an intricate pattern across my body. Despite the undeniable artistry, she was not gentle with her work. The rope tight around my boobs as it crisscrossed around my back. The tight bonds made my entire upper body immovable, my arms behind my back and my chest curved upwards. I breathed heavily: something about not being able to breathe deeply made each breath of air all the more important. Finally, she knotted the coarse rope between my ass, spreading them and my thighs before being tied off at my ankle.  
She roughly grabbed at my collar- of course, the bonds made standing impossible, so I quickly fell as she let go. She laughed beautifully, if in that mean and spiteful way. The rope rubbed painfully from the forced friction, and I was left with my ass in the air and my face to the floorboards.  
"Just checking," Aki cooed, pacing around my prone form. She stroked at the gaps in between her knots, where my skin not bound felt extra sensitive. I tried to contain my shiver, but couldn't, and she smacked my ass hard for it. My body reverberated from the force, my nose grinding deeper into the wood floor and the rope ties burning.  
"It seems you have forgotten an important lesson," she began, loud and booming, "about ownership...and permission." Though I could only see her feet, I could tell she was standing above me. She yanked on my hair so she could meet my eyes.  
"Did I give you permission to go out tonight?"  
"No."  
"Did I give you permission to crawl back into MY bed like a stray seeking shelter for the night?"  
"No..."  
She brought her face inches from mine.  
"Are you ready to receive your punishment, then?"  
Only one right answer, really.  
"Yes, master."  
"Good," she let go then, dropping me back to the floor. This time, though, I was belly up: my feet and head the only real supports for my body as the ropes kept me suspended like a bridge.  
"Here's the game, then," Akin kneeled between my legs, and though I couldn't see her from my position I could feel the cold silicon from our wand. "You will sing for me, and if you stutter, it gets higher. Got it?"  
"Yes, master."  
Singing was a talent of mine, as taverns were well known for their drunken choruses. It was only natural, then, that it would be a fitting punishment.  
I began the opening lines. The room was silent, until it wasn't. The tell tale whirring of the vibrator turned on, though it did not yet touch me. I kept singing. It got closer, now, and I could feel it, just barely. I kept singing. Finally she shoved directly onto my clit and I choked. She pushed it in deeper, turned it up higher and through tears I. Kept. Singing.  
And she kept to her word. Every involuntary groan, or stutter was rewarded with an even more powerful torture. I was trembling violently, my body straining against the ropes. If it weren't for them, I'd have fallen into a heap on the floor. Instead my precarious position was maintained, each shudder causing the ropes to tear mercilessly into my skin.  
At this point, I was gone.  
I felt like a ship in a stormy sea, the relentless vibrator forcing thunderous waves of orgasms to rock my entire being. There was no more singing: just throat rending screams. The vibrator must have been maxed, then, as my cruel mistress only silently delighted in my blissful agony. I could feel my teeth elongate into fangs, my nails into claws, and yet I could do nothing. I was completely at her mercy.  
And then, it stopped. I was a mess, covered in tears, snot, and my own cum. I was still shaking, crying from the overstimulation. And then, my merciful savior leaned forward over my form. She smiled, kindly, before whispering in my ear:  
"Did I give you permission to stop singing?"  
I sobbed in response, as she quietly turned the vibrator and I desperately resumed my song.


End file.
